Convoluted
by Crystal Sapphire girl
Summary: "Love is patient,Love is kind,Love means slowly losing your mind"Mikan was head over heals for Ruka.Everyone knew except Ruka,Then comes a jerk Natsume Hitsugaya. Oh wait what happened to Hyuuga. Oh ya he is undercover in his own company. very 27 dresses.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. Please read this fan fic. Its kind of 27 dresses with later on a little twist. This chapter is revised. Please review, I need them and I haven't been getting a lot of them. So please do your fellow story writer a favour and review. Flames are welcome. **

**Note- Natsume is called Natsume Hitsugaya cause its his dad's company and he came to find the mistakes here. So don't get confused.**

Chapter 1: Life is a MESS!

"Sir, your father would like to meet you. He said that it's urgent" the maid said in a robotic tone. A raven haired boy with his crimson orbs glued to the manga in his hands asked her, in a frustrated tone, "What does the old geezer want of me? Just tell him to ** off from my side!"  
"Ah, my dear son, I think I will have to decline your offer of, as you so elegantly put it, '** off'. I have something to discuss with you" A dark haired man with an evil glint in his eyes spoke with much authority. As soon as the maid was done bowing she scrambled off, scared by the tense atmosphere of the room.  
"Now Natsume, let me get to the point at once. My time is precious and I do not wish to waste it. I have a company which isn't doing very well. Go and act like a worker who has been hired by their head office. I will give you all the necessary papers to make your claims seem genuine. I want you to find out what's wrong there and give me an overview of the situation. Clear?"  
"No," replied Natsume coldly, "You and your office can just go to hell"  
"Hell is right here for you boy. I give orders and you take them. Or else"  
Natsume looked at his so-called father with hatred. "Quit grandstanding and tell me where the office is"  
"Tokyo, Japan. Do a good job" said Persona, standing up and walking out of the room.  
"Anything to stay away from you"  
MIKAN'S POV  
"Sakura-san, could you come up to my office?" Ruka's velvety voice spoke to Mikan through the intercom.  
Mikan Sakura brushed her auburn hair and gracefully stood up. "He's calling me" she smiled gleefully. She had had a huge crush on Ruka Nogi on years and still jumped up like an excited child at the sound of his voice.  
"Well of course, he would idiot. You're his secretary" said Sumire Shouda, one of her co workers.  
"Well Permy, a girl can have some hopes, right?"  
"Not if they're that high"  
"Look who's talking. Aren't you the one who wants to marry the company boss's son and become the president of the company? At least I don't want to marry an anti social, irresponsible jerk hasn't tried to help the his dad's company. No one even knows what he looks like. I bet he's as ugly as you are"  
"Oh, I'm ugly? Is that why I get asked out and you don't?" Sumire spat at her.  
"You actually believe that guys ask you out because you are Little Miss Beautiful? Let me clear that one up for you. You are a…."  
"Cut the crap" said an irritated voice behind them.  
Misaki entered just in time to stop another cat fight between the two rivals.  
"Mikan, didn't Ruka call you?"  
"Crap! I've got to hurry!"  
Mikan turned towards Misaki and whispered softly "Thanks for coming. I would have probably ended up saying something really bad to her back then. I know she's demented but I don't really want to hurt her".  
Misaki gave Mikan a small pat. "Oh please, everyone knows that you wouldn't hurt a soul on purpose, not even a suck up like her. Now go, don't keep the man waiting"  
"How do I look?" she asked, nervously running her hands through her hair.  
"You never look anything but pretty now go, tigress!"  
Mikan chuckled and pushed the door to Ruka's office open.  
"Morning Mikan!" greeted Ruka, looking up at her and smiling, "I just wanted to know tomorrow's schedule"  
"You have a meeting with the board tomorrow. I've made a list of all the topics you have to go over with them"  
"Thanks Mikan!" he smiled gratefully at her before saying hesitantly, "Mikan"  
She looked up enquiringly. Was he was finally going to ask her out? Had all the subtle and not so subtle hints she had given him finally hit target?  
"I know this is too much and I shouldn't ask but…"  
"Go one Ruka, I don't mind" said Mikan, trying to control the excitement already rushing through her.  
"Mikan I want you to take care of a new employee"  
"Of course I'd love to! Wait, what?"  
"Show him around, introduce him to the others, you know the whole drill. By the way, his name's Natsume Hitsugaya. You don't mind do you?"

"Uh…I"

"Could you also get me a coffee? I could really use the caffeine. Extra cap…"  
"Extra cappuccino, 2 spoons of sugar, one spoon of milk, lots of cream"  
Mikan rushed out of the room and slumped down on her workstation.  
"So Mikan, did Ruka confess his undying love for you?" asked Sumire sarcastically.  
"He didn't so you must be ecstatic, right? Now go do a victory dance or something. I have work to do, unlike you" said Mikan through gritted teeth.  
"Well making coffee is tough work for someone with your brain"  
"No gossiping Miss Shouda. Get back to your work everyone!" Mr. Jinno's strict voice cut through Sumires' malicious chatter.  
Mikan gave a mental thanks to Mr Jihno. "Life is a mess," she thought "How will I ever manage to clean mine up?"  
REVIEW PLEASE.


	2. Far from good

**Far From Good**

The coffee machine made another grinding sound to prove to Mikan that the coffee was ready but Mikan Sakura was too caught up in her thoughts to notice rather the sound of the coffee machine or the crimson orbs curiously staring at her.

Mikan POV

Why am I working here. My job sucks, my life is messed up, Sumire is just putting the cherry on the cake. With my qualifications I can do so much better but I am here acting as the perfect secretary so that Ruka would take those damn deep blue orbs off his computer and put them somewhere they would be appreciated – on me. "Grrrr" I cried out loud to let all the steam in me blow off.

NORMAL

" Where is the coffee" Mikan groaned, even the damn coffee was against her. She turned her head to find a raven haired guy walking away with her coffee. " Wait that's my cup. Stop" Mikan screamed and ran after the guy. The raven haired guy turned around just as Mikan was about to reach him, we all know what happened next, no they didn't kiss something a little less dramatic, BAM BOOM! They collided. All the coffee spilled right on top of Mikan's white shirt and she fell right on top of the guy. " ouch" she rubbed her palm on her forehead. " Oi polka, get up. Your weight is kind of crushing me. " Natsume said amused as he was. " What Oh I am so sorry" mikan bowed her head apologizing for her clumsiness. " later polka" he smirked. " Hey wait. Why are you calling me polka".

10, 9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1. Oh no please god no, mikan prayed and slowly looked down. Fate was such a dog. Her polka dotted bra was clearly visible where the coffee had wet the shirt. " You" Mikan screeched " you pervert".

MIKAN POV

Nooooooo. He saw my print. What am I going to do now, and I thought the day couldn't get any worse. Who was I kidding its me I am talking about. The quote "after the darkest hour comes the dawn is so totally wrong for me. For me its more like " after the darkest hour comes a darker hour" if that even makes sense. Now a total stranger has seen my… NOOOOO. But wait I haven't seen him before and there is no chance I will see him again so I can act like nothing has happened. The darker after the darkest hour is gone…I hope.

NORMAL

The day did get worse! " Mikan" Ruka called her again. " Ya Ruka" Mikan came in not at all hopeful this time. " I want you to meet our new employer who you would help from now." Ruka gave her a perfect smile. " This is Natsume Hitsugaya" Mikan tured at the direction which he had pointed with one of her brightest smiles. " Well we meet again polka" The bight smile vanished from her face and a rather mortifying expression took its place. " You" she shouted. " Well have you guys met before" Ruka asked genuinely confused.

Mikan POV

What the hell is he doing here. Damn what if he opens his mouth in front of Ruka. No freaking way can I let Ruka know that a random guy saw my print. Not now. I turned towards Ruka trying to hide my trembling " Off course not Ruka. It's a pleasure meeting you Mr. Hitsugaya. Come on I will show you the office" I spoke in one breath. I started pulling him towards the door." Ok have a good day. " I heard Ruka from behind.

The day Ruka is going to be far from good.


	3. Vexed

Vexed

**Thank you for reviewing Moonshine wish and Lady Drama. You two are the only reasons, I have dragged my lazy butt out of the bed and actually sat down writing. So seriously Thank-you, you guys are the best. I off course have to apologizes for my short chapters but I can't help them so if you guys can look that fact over I would be more thankful. Anyways people more review, it never hurts to click on the good button of review and help the writers confidence. Enough with the ramblings I will start writing my chapter now… **

**NOTE- The story is based on 27 dresses. I love that movie very much and this chapter is totally a tribute to it. So it has similar dialogues. **

**NOTE- More people please review.. **

**I do not own Gauken alice or partly even this story. So don't go around suing me..**

" Damn woman stop dragging me" Natsume looked downright annoyed. Mikan as soon as she was far away from Ruka's office and in a secluded corner halted and turned right at him with a murderous glare on her face " You" she said " would tell no I repeat no one what you saw. Do I make myself clear"

" What I saw? Oh! Your polka dots. Seriously polka you're way over your head, no one in his right mind is interested in knowing such bad taste" Natsume said, a smirk plastered on his unusually handsome face.

Mikan clenched her fist. " Calm down Mikan. You shouldn't loose control. He is just an annoying brat. " Mikan whispered through her gritted teeth. Two deep really deep breaths and Mikan started showing him around the office.

Mikan POV

What's up with this world in general. And what's with Hitsugaya and the damn people in the office. Hitsugaya is such a jerk and are these girls in my office going crazy. They are ogling at him like he is a Greek god or something. I mean ok he might have the perfect toned body or that face oh the gorgeous face and those mesmerizing crimson orbs, shit he caught me looking and now he is what? He is smirking. Uh forget the Greek god looks he still remains a conceited, perverted, cold-hearted, annoying jerk.

"Mikan" Anna waved her hand in front of my face.

"What" " You seem a bit spaced out. Are you alright. Anyway can you introduce me to the new guy. He is hot" Anna spoke drooling at hitsugaya.

" oii. Mr. Jerk, here is my friend Anna and she wants to talk to you so please spare me and say hi" I spat fully annoyed at everyone in general.

Everyone turned towards me a expression of horror reflected on each face while Anna had turned a thousand shades of red. Shit I embarrassed her. Ok I have to control the situation and I spoke the one thing that came to my mind " What are you guys staring at, you are as infatuated as she is" Shit, I clasped my mouth shut. I had gone and done it again. Everyone will hate me now.

NORMAL POV

Anna looked at Mikan, her eyes full of betrayal and tears. " Ann.." Mikan stated but Anna took off without sparing another glance at Mikan. All this while Natsume's face showed only one form of expression – AMUSED. Yes he was amused at Mikan's expense.

"Mikan" Mikan felt a comforting hand on her shoulder.

" Nanoko. I didn't mean to. Its my stupid mouth, it never listens to me." Mikan was on the verge of tears.

Nanoko gave Mikan a reassuring smile " Don't worry. Give her a moment, she will be just fine. Seriously Mikan we did not mean to piss you off .We all are really sorry."

"Its not you guys I am pissed at, its that" Mikan pointed an accusing finger at Natsume " excuse for a man I am pissed at"

" Oh. And what did I do to piss you so much" He smirked at Mikan clearly amused.

"You…you…saw…"Mikan stammered.

The generally noisy office fell into a deafening silence. The slightest of movements could be heard. " Nothing" Mikan finished before the traitor of her mouth would utter something she would regret saying for eternity. Natsume stomped away silently praying that the jerk would keep his mouth shut.  
Mikan was quietly sitting in her cabin pondering on the possibility of her life after Natsume had told everyone about her embarrassing secret.

"Hey polka you went away quite suddenly. You left me there all by myself, I had to quench their thirst of curiosity." Natsume entered with a big fat smirk plastered all over his handsome face.

" You.. you told everyone what you saw" Mikan asked terror displaying on her face.

"Well ya. Didn't you want me to?"

A solitary tear tumbled on Mikan's cheek. Her mind started imagining the road of her life ahead. She would never be able to show her face in the office. Ruka would find out and the little chance that she might have had with him would be over.

"Wow" she heard Natsume an expression of horror on his face. " Are you crying. Geez woman learn to take a joke, I told no one ok so don't cry"

"What you didn't tell them?" A flicker of hope on her face.

When Natsume curtly shook his head, Mikan broke into a large smile " Thanks" she bowed her head.

"Polka, the day's over and I have to start my work tomorrow. So when are you going to do the explaining thing." Natsume enquired nonchantly.

"Well you are new here so I'll treat you to a dinner and explain everything over it." Mikan smiled warmly at him. He cannot be that bad, he told no one, she thought.

"Sure thing" he muttered.

Natsume looked at Mikan entertained by the mood swings of a girl. He just couldn't help himself as he sauntered toward her and cupped her chin. He drew his lips to her ears and in a as much seductive tone as he could manage whispered " Polka its not like I don't enjoy the polka view but try to wear something more mature tonight. You know just so I can enjoy a better view"

Natsume looked at Mikan's bright red face and smirked to himself. He walked away leaving a very infuriated red brunette." I. HATE. YOU." She bawled " YOU. YOU. HENTAI"

Yet another groan was heard from the brunette who was getting ready for a evening in hell. "Nooo. Why me" she cried for about the 100 th time that evening. Mikan Sakura was getting ready for the dinner with Natsume Hitsugaya. She had brought most of it from a hotel because she refused to cook for a conceited jerk. The door bell rang and Mikan rushed towards the door to reveal a Greek god in a black polo shirt and baggy cargos with a bouquet of white roses in his hand. Mikan stood there in a white knee length dress looking as angelic as ever with an expression of astonishment registered on her face. After a long time Mikan's tongue finally decided to work again " Are those for me" she asked wide eyed.

" What these" Natsume looked at the roses " Nope"

"Oh. Come on in then" Mikan opened the door a little more wide to let Natsume enter.

Natsume stepped into Mikan's cozy apartment. It was baby pink and white with a distinct smell of strawberry everywhere. He kept his coat on the coat rack and then settled on a small pink sofa.

"Do you want something to drink Natsume" Mikan enquired as she took her place on the sofa.

"Polka you live here alone?" Natsume asked

" Yes. I do. Its nice and cozy in here." She looked around her apartment a sense of pride and satisfaction in her. A sense of relief flooded Natsume. " What about you Natsume. You live alone" she added

"Why should I answer that polka" Natsume eyebrow arched up.

"Well you are asking me stuff aren't you so its only fair I do to" she pouted.

"Whatever, I live alone" Natsume shrugged.

"Ok. I will get something to drink alright" Mikan went away to make something for Natsume and herself while Natsume decided to look around.

Natsume entered Mikan's room and a sight of Barbie bedspread greeted him. He suppressed a chuckle. While looking around the house he also came across a large cupboard and curiosity got to him. He opened the cupboard as Mikan skid across the room to reach the cupboard and closed it before he could see much. Unfortunately for her the damage was already done. " Are those bridesmaid's dresses" he asked astonished.

"What no, they aren't" Mikan looked flushed.

"Yes they are polka. I saw them. Why are you keeping them. They are horrible"

" No aren't" Mikan came into her defending mode " Some of them are beautiful and I will prove it to you" she said as she took one of the dresses.

Mikan came out of her room wearing her first dress, a yellow knee length gown. " See this is beautiful" Mikan posed in her dress.

"Seriously what was the theme polka- Humiliation" Natsume asked amused

"What its not that bad" Mikan looked down at her dress " ok maybe it is"

Mikan and the bridesmaid dresses continued for a long time. By the end of it both were on the floor rolling with laughter.

"You really like weddings, don't you" Natsume asked after they had finally managed to control their laughter.

"I love weddings" Mikan clasped her hands " They are beautiful. The girl and the guy in love finally getting united. The shine on the bride's face and the happiness in the groom's eyes. " Mikan said in a dreamy voice.

" Ya that's why most weddings end in a bitter note of divorce." Natsume said sordidly.

" No, not at all. Wait what you hate weddings?"

"yep, they are so fake"

" But Natsume weddings are not fake, they are so real and beautiful. Only people like you think they are fake" she pouted at him.

" I was just telling you the hypocrisy of the spectrum"

"A man who doesn't believe in marriage, how very refreshing. Do you also go around telling children that Santa Clause doesn't exist cause someone needs to blow that shit wide open"

" Ah ha. So you do believe that marriages like Santa Claus are unreal"

" What I didn't say that. Marriages like any other thing in the world are difficult, cynicism on other hand is not"

" Whatever polka" Natsume said.

" No only people in love marry. Love is the best thing ever in the world" Mikan continued ignoring Natsume's finishing the topic comment.

" YA… Love is patient. Love is kind. Love means slowly losing your mind" This earned him a smack from Mikan. The evening transferred into night as they sat there debating on such topics while eating the food. It was late night when Natsume decided it was time for him to leave.

" Well polka, we will discuss work tomorrow, right now its kind of late"

"Hey Natsume why are you so sadistic all the time. Why aren't you always this nice."

Natsume held Mikan's hand and pinned her on the wall. He slowly came nearer to her, his lips on her ear. Mikan's heart sped up as she stood motionless against the wall and in his arms. The touch sent shivers down her spine. " Its because" he whispered in his deep melancholy seductive voice " you are so ANNOYING and you have terrible taste" he finished a smirk plastered on his face. He winked at Mikan and took off in his Porsche. His words dawned upon Mikan who still stood there frozen. Mikan was infuriated. Natsume had managed to make a fool of her again and she had fell for it. Oh Mikan was murderous.

" You pervert" she bellowed on top of her lungs to the disappearing yellow Porsche.

Mikan touched the white roses lying peacefully on her bed. " Oh Natsume kun. Thank you" she whispered to herself, all her anger had evaporated on the beautiful sight. In a beautiful black vase which stood empty at her bedside, she slowly put the roses caressing each rose.

That night Mikan Sakura slept peacefully forgetting her troubled life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Guys! Thanks ****ProxySoul29**** and Lady Drama. You guys have no idea how much your reviews mean to me. And please if anyone one has any idea why people are not reviewing please feel free to shed some light on it. I am ready to improve, but atleast tell me what I have to improve upon. So please review its important for me, really important. Thanks all the people in advanced who will review. And please guys who read it take precious 2 minutes out of your time and review. You have no clue how much it means. I know my Grammar and punctuations SUCK! So please forgive me... REVIEW!11**

Troubles apparently were in love with Mikan Sakura. They just were in no freaking mood of leaving the poor soul ALONE!

MIKAN POV

Where is my appointments diary. Where could it be. I remember leaving it here or taking it home. Ok I don't remember but I am pretty sure I saw it yesterday. Yes I am damn sure. I turned the contents of my table upside down trying to search for my diary, people who don't know its importance I will tell you, its practically my life.

NORMAL POV

Natsume saw a very hyped Mikan searching wildly through her anarchied desk.

"Is this what you are searching for polka" Natsume enquired holding a gigantic brown diary with 'Mikan Sakura Appointment diary' carved untidily on it. " Geez Hitsugaya how did you know its mine" Mikan said in her sarcastic tone.

"Well I took a wild guess. I guess I was correct"

Mikan snatched the diary out of his hand eyeing him suspiciously.

"Hey don't give that look polka, I didn't steal it or anything. I just found it so I decided to give it to you later on."

"And where did you find it" Mikan's suspicion just getting bigger and bigger.

" I found it in my car. You left it behind" Mikan gave a tiny shrug and then asked Natsume to get the hell out of there.

Little by little it dawned upon Mikan's goldfish memory, she was never in Natsume's car so how the hell did her Diary get there.

MIKAN POV

I flipped through my appointment.

Thursday- 9 pm- Pick up Luna.

Friday – NATSUME HITSUGAYA

The name was sprawled in a untidy but huge writing covering up the actual event.

Page turn , Friday – NATSUME HITSUGAYA

Page turn , Friday – NATSUME HITSUGAYA

What the hell, the jerk not only read my diary but wrote in it too. I am going to kill him.

I called the bastard on his phone " Natsume" I said sounding as harsh as I could manage.

"Polka"

"What the hell. You read my damn diary"

" I didn't read it, I tried to but your small notes were too difficult to decipher .So anyway lets meet in Velocity club at 7 on Friday"

"Oh ya. Let me pencil you, but wait you have already done that for all the Fridays till the next damn year"

"Cool so it's a date"

"Natsume, find someone else to be creepy with"

"Bye polka, remember Velocity at 7 on this Friday"

Grr that bastard who does he think he is? First he reads my diary, then he bloody writes in it. Then he forces me into a damn date in which by the way I am not going.

" Good morning Mikan" Ruka disturbed me from my string of thoughts. Oh he is just so perfect, why can't he just already confess. " Oh hey Ruka" I said. "How come you popped in, you could have called me, I would have come to your office." I added.

"Nah. Um I just came to say we have a office work party at Velocity at 7 on this Friday. Will you be able to make it"

"Ya sure. It would be my pleasure" He gave me one of his rare smiles and walked away. Oh I am so losing myself in that smile of his. Get a grip Mikan. Wait, no freaking way. That's the same day that Natsume called me on, in Velocity at 7. Freaky coincidence. Well I have to get back at my work.

NORMAL POV

Mikan reached home late that night and sprawled across her comfortable couch with a drink in one hand and remote in another. 'Tring' the door bell rang disturbing Mikan's relaxed mind, she rushed off towards the door knocking a few things here and there to be greeted by a sight of beautiful lass whose blond hair perfectly curled up on her neck and her yellow knee length dress swayed due to he sudden movement of air.

"Luna" Mikan smiled and hugged her sister " What are you doing here. I thought you were going to come around Thursday or something" she added.

"Mikan. I have missed you so much" Luna gushed. " How are you" she added.

" 'am fine. What about you" Mikan smiled as she picked one of Luna's huge bag and signaled her to enter.

" I am brilliant. I just broke up with Fabiano" Luna answered nonchalantly as she placed herself on the couch.

"Oh that French model. Why?"

"Well he was getting on my nerves. He was like damn possessive, I mean dude stop stalking me everywhere. I am glad his chapter is over from my perfect life" Luna flicked one strand of her perfect blond hair from her eye.

" ok..Go freshen up. I will get some food ready"

Friday Night

Mikan came out of her room in a stunning white dress, her hair perfectly blow dried, and her perfect smile right where it should be.

"So Luna would you care to join me, I am going to Velocity for a official thing" Mikan asked Luna once she had double checked her look.

" Sure thing, but if there is no eye candy I will leave" Luna answered with a smile on her face.

Mikan rolled her eyes and asked Luna to get in the car.

Ruka smiled at a alone Mikan standing against the wall. " Mikan" Ruka called over the music, " I don't think you are listening to the music. Do you know what its telling you to do"

_**How you gonna do it if you really don't wanna dance**__**  
**__**By Standing on the wall**__**  
**__**Get your back off the wall**__**  
**__**Tell me**__**  
**__**How you gonna do it if you really don't wanna dance**__**  
**__**By standing on the wall**__**  
**__**'Cause I heard all my beople saying:'**__**  
**__**Get down on it, C'mon and**__**  
**__**Get down on it, if you really want it**__**  
**__**Get down on it, you gotta feel it**__**  
**__**Get down on it,**__**  
**_

" Oh I can hear the music alright. I am just waiting for it to persist me more" Mikan chucked.

Ruka came over to Mikan " Evening madam. You look beautiful" he grinned.

The beautiful voice and the perfect dialogue delivery made Mikan blush " Thanks" she stammered.

"Anyway Mikan I am getting myself a drink, you want anything"

"Ya sure any drink would be fine"

" Cool" he grinned and walked away.

" He is buying me a drink, I am soooo happy. Ruka and me, we will sooo happy. Me and Ruka sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Mikan danced around a happy dance created by her on the spot and believe she looked nothing like a graceful, poised girl.

5 Minutes, 10 minutes, 15 minutes- Mikan was no more happy dancing.' Where the hell was Ruka' she questioned again and again. She tried to search him in the crowd but all she saw were couples dancing.

Mikan decided that it was time she go search for him, even the music had changed.

_**Breaking my back just to know your name**__**  
**__**Seventeen tracks and I've had it with this game**__**  
**__**I'm breaking my back just to know your name**__**  
**__**But heaven ain't close in a place like this**__**  
**__**Anything goes but don't blink you might miss**__**  
**__**Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this**__**  
**__**I said heaven ain't close in a place like this**__**  
**__**Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight**__**  
**__**Never thought I'd let a rumor ruin my moonlight**_

_**Well somebody told me**__**  
**__**You had a girlfriend**__**  
**__**Who looked like a boyfriend **__**  
**__**That I had in February of last year**__**  
**__**It's not confidential**__**  
**__**I've got potential**_

"Luna?" Mikan asked taken aback.

"Oh hey Mikan, I was just chatting with Ruka here" Luna 'innocently' tugged one strand of her hair behind her ear.

"You guys know each other" Ruka questioned confusion covered his handsome face.

"Ya, well she is my sister Luna" Mikan said uncomfortable and horrified by the future.

"Oh. That's brilliant, me and your beautiful sister were just talking , would you like to join us" Ruka enquired good naturedly.

Mikan looked at Luna who had mouthed a 'no please'

" I would love to" Mikan said as Luna looked at her ,a betrayed expression on her face " But" Mikan added " I have to go somewhere, I am kind of busy. But you guys enjoy"

Luna's face brightened up, she turned around to face Ruka and asked him to accompany her for a dance.

" I would love to, but I must warn you I suck" Ruka smiled.

" Well the good thing is I don't, so come on" Luna held Ruka's hand and they walked towards the dance floor , a new song playing.

_**Over and over I look in your eyes**__**  
**__**you are all I desire**__**  
**__**you have captured me**__**  
**__**I want to hold you**__**  
**__**I want to be close to you**__**  
**__**I never want to let go**__**  
**__**I wish that this night would never end**__**  
**__**I need to know**_

_**Could I hold you for for a lifetime  
Could I look into your eyes  
Could I have this night to share this night together  
Could I hold you close beside me  
Could I hold you for all time  
Could I could I have this kiss forever  
Could I could I have this kiss forever, forever**_

" Hey polka" the unmistakable voice was heard very close to her ear. Mikan spun around to face a gorgeous crimson orbed man in a black polo shirt running his hand carelessly through his messy but silky raven hair. Mikan stood there wide eyed staring at the male beauty at its best in front of her.

Natsume smirked at her reaction " Stop gawking at me polka, I know I am hot"

Listening to his 'oh-so –modest' comment made a already angry and sad Mikan more furious. " I am not gawking at you, you perverted, conceited, cynical, sadistic, diary reading jerk. I didn't even notice you were standing there, I was looking behind you" Mikan finished.

MIKAN POV

Behind you! Way to go Mikan, 'nice comeback'…

"Behind me" That damn jerk said a smirk on his face. "There is only a clock behind me polka, so you were ogling because the clock was so sexy." He said in a sensual tone with a tinge of humor.

" No" I said a little too fast. I have seen it in movies that when you say something really fast it clearly means you are lying and that in fact I am doing.

" I was shocked by the time" I said trying to cover up.

" Ya right. " he rolled his gorgeous eyes. " Its 8:30, is it already past your bed time polka?"

How dare he? " I don't have a bedtime. What do you think I am, a little girl" I commented sarcasm dripping from my face.

" Judging from your interests in the designs you wear" He said with mock severity " I'd say 9 year old, top 11 years of age."

Oh how I hate him now, not that I didn't do before. Ok calm down Mikan, do not shout. I took two long breaths.

"Look Natsume as much as I ENJOY being in your company but I have work to do. If you don't have any office matter to discuss" His face lit up " of urgency " I added " I would like to say Get. The. Hell. Out. Of. My. Way. Goodbye. I enjoyed chatting with you or not" I muttered calmly.

Natsume had seemed to got my message " Do you want a ride polka" he asked.

Apparently my full meaning didn't enter his thick head- I want to be alone, not with you, Hitsugaya.

" No, thank you. The gesture though is appreciated. But I rather be alone right now. We will meet in office tomorrow"

" hn"

"Bye Natsume kun" I smiled and waved goodbye

" Bye polka"

I took off, my heart still pained with the thought of Ruka and Luna together but feeling a little light after talking to Natsume. How can such a jerk have such a affect on me, a mystery I will never be a able to solve.

**Please review..i need them so that i can write , REVIEW, REVIEW...**


End file.
